monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini
Wasabee Appearance The Wasabee resembles both a flying insect and a lightbulb. It seems to have some sort of plasma or electricity stingers. And the energy seems to come from its pincers. Catching Rate Beginner. Mogadex Entry "The Wasabee has a poison gland capable of delivering the equivalent of fifty gallons of jalapenos at once." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Deep Sting (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Strength (Special ability; boosts the strength of your Zodiac attack) Locations *Warmwood Trail *Summer Field Boogaleef Appearance Boogaleef is a snail-like creature, with red leaves coming out from under its shell. It has a little yellow mouth and a red dot on its head. Catching Rate Common. Mogadex Entry "Little is known about this creature except that it has a taste for caramel and leaves a slimy trail in its wake." Attacks *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Flutterflip (Zodiac attack) *Leafstorm (Zodiac attack) *Vulnerability (Special ability; lowers your opponent's defense against physical attacks) Location *Lightsfall huey Appearance Huey is a small, blue and white dog-like creature. It has a pair of fairly big ears and quite a weird look on its face and look lot like a werido Catching Rate Uncommon. Mogadex Entry "Hueys are energetic little rascals likely to bite you around the ankles if they think they can get away with it." Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Sky Shot (Zodiac attack) *Precision (Special ability; increased chance of scoring more Critical Hits) *Arc Lightning (Special attack) Electrotter Appearance The Electrotter looks very much like a regular otter, except for his tail and headpiece. These give away the fact it uses electricity for attacking Catching Rate Rare. Mogadex Entry "The cunning Electrotter combines the best elements of the otter with the fearsome power of electricity." Attacks *Kick (Normal Physical attack) *Zap (Normal Zodiac attack) *Super Shock (Enhanced ZDC Zodiac attack) *Confuse (Special ability; befuddle your enemy, increasing the chance they forget to take a turn) *Vulnerability (Random ability sometimes when you use Super Shock) Coyotl Appearance The Coyotl looks like two foxes one is bigger than the other one but, they have the same color and type and they wore matching scarf except the bigger one is for the older fox.It looks like the coyote brothers. Catching Rate Epic. Mogadex Entry "The Coyotl are foxes who work in pairs to get the drop on their desert prey." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Coordinated Attack (Zodiac attack) *Poison (Special ability; inflicts light damage every turn) Sweetish Appearance The Sweetish is a chocolate and vanilla ice cream with a cone that has a star in the middle, it has red and blue sprinkles and the chocolate is happy while th vanilla is angry. Catching Rate Super Rare. Mogadex Entry "The Sweetish are what happens melting ice cream comes alive...and attack!" Attacks *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Double Slap (Zodiac attack) *Cripple (Special ability; reduce your enemy's max HP during battle) Blix Appearance The Blix looks like an electric dog/mouse, it has lightning in it's head,body and tail. Catching Rate uncommon. Mogadex Entry "Blixes gain their electric powers from lightning strikes.Unfortunately, lightning also fries the part of their brain that reglates drooling." Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Static Shock (Zodiac attack) *Ball Lightning (Zodiac attack) *Clumsy (Special ability; reduces your enemy's ability to dodge attacks) Category:Zodiac Sign Category:Zodiac Sign